Unlikely Spark
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Janet takes someone sightseeing, and ends up starting something more!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Partner in an Unlikely Situation

Rating: T

Season/Spoilers: Anything up to season 7, esp. 'Motherly Instinct'

Category: Humor, Romance

Pairings: you'll see!

Author's Note: Don't know how my twisted little mind came up with this, but it's different!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any likenesses of Stargate. It's sad but true. Although, wouldn't it be cool if a story here ended up in a scripts?? Lol

POV Janet:

As I struggle to help the Jaffa that was rushed into the infirmary, I can feel his eyes on me. I can hear his silent pleas to help his comrade in arms. I have done all I could, now it is up to the Jaffa's own system to help heal him.

"I've done all I could." I call over my shoulder. Over my shoulder to where he is standing, with another silent one at his side. As I sidestep to leave him a moment with the injured Jaffa, he grabs my hand.

"And that is all that is required…I truly appreciate it." he says to comfort me.

Now I sit in my quarters trying to figure out what this funny feeling is. I felt like a spark went up my arm when he touched me. Everyone thinks that I'm attracted to Daniel. Well, what they didn't know was that I'm drawn to older men. In this case, waaaaaay older. I chuckle at this thought. I strip of the dirty clothes and step into the warm rushing water of the shower. 'What I wouldn't give for a night of relaxation at home.'

When I rounded the corner to return to the infirmary, I ran straight into something hard. Correct that, someone was that hard object I ran into. I glanced up and was looking into the perceptive eyes of one Master Bray'tac. He smiles and reaches to pull me off the floor.

"I am terribly sorry for bumping into you Dr. Frazier. Please accept my apologies."

"No apologies needed Master Bray'tac. It was my fault, I was lost in my own little world."

He gave a small laugh. "I am still getting used to these Earth sayings that are frequently used. Teal'c has managed to pick up quite a lot in his few years here."

I shrugged. "You'll get used to them I guess. So, if you don't mind me asking, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

He paused, and then replied, "I was off to see Teal'c and DanielJackson, and they said they came across something in those translations."

"Oh," I said. "I'm going to check on your Jaffa friend. He seems to be pulling through at the moment."

"Thank you very much Doctor," he looked thoughtful for a second. "Say Doctor, would you mind showing me some Earth sights after your work has ended?"

I was taken aback in surprise. I never thought that the Master would ask Jack or Daniel, but not me. Before I could think things through I replied: "Sure, but I have to get clearance from General Hammond."

"It would be lovely to get a view of Earth from you Doctor."

"We'll go, but only if you call me Janet." I laughed.

"Of course, as long as you refer to me simply as Bray'tac." he chuckled.

I kept looking at the clock, waiting desperately for my shift to be done. All the while thoughts were racing through my head about Bray'tac. 'Boy, I could gaze into those eyes forever!' Whoa, where did that thought come from? True, I had always respected the Jaffa warrior, but when did I start to see him in a different light? How is this possible? Ah, no time to dwell on that now….shift is over in ten minutes. After receiving permission from the General Hammond, I mused over the places I could take Bray'tac. 'Let's stick with the good ol' dinner and entertainment. Guest gets to choose.'

When I arrived at the surface, Bray'tac was waiting for me. His smile brightened when he glanced my way. I felt myself unknowingly blush at his scrutiny.

"You look very lovely Janet. I hope I am not intruding on your presence this evening."

"Oh no, Bray'tac. This is just the sort of diversion that will help me relax."

"Now, let's see what Earth has to offer, shall we?" he offered his arm to me. I looped my arm through his, smile reaching to the corners of my eyes.


	2. Hmmpie

First, I showed him around Colorado Springs. I let him catch in all the sights before the sun began to set. It was amazing how his eyes lit up and took in the simple pleasure of the landscapes and buildings. It reminded me of my first time in the Springs. I spent all night driving around just looking at the different places. Bray'tac looked over in my direction, the sparkle in his eyes made me grin like an idiot.

"This is truly an amazing place. I have always wondered how a society would thrive when the Gou'ald were driven away." he remarked.

"Just wait until you try the dessert I have for you, then you'll enjoy your excursion even more!"

"I am sure anything that you have made will be enjoyable."

I felt myself blush again. Why couldn't I get that under control? I pulled into my driveway and shut off the car. We both got out and headed up to the doorway. I opened the door and stepped aside for him to enter first, but he was ever the gentleman allowing me to enter before him. I took his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"Shall we watch television while enjoying dessert Bray'tac?" I asked. His name felt so wonderful rolling off the end of my tongue. He turned his head towards me and nodded.

"I am interested in seeing this picture box that Teal'c was telling me about. He said that many of the programs are very entertaining." he said.

I picked up the remote and found some half decent movie that was playing on HBO. 'Oh yeah, how appropriate, a love story!' I remarked in my head.

Secretly I was watching him out of the corner of my eye while I got the pie out of the oven where it had been setting. I got two pieces and something to drink for the both of us. Taking it out to the living room I noticed that he was staring at the screen with rapt interest in the film. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

He took a bite of the pie, closing his eyes with a smile on his face. "This is delicious! What sort of food is this?" he asked.

"Ah, that would be pie. Pumpkin pie to be specific. Fall is the season for eating pumpkin pie." I grinned. At least someone savored my cooking!

"Not only are you skilled in the medical world, but also in the kitchen my dear." he complimented.

We both enjoyed our slices of pie (with Bray'tac wanting more of my excellent masterpiece), and continued to watch the movie. After 20 minutes of sitting next to each other, I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I turned towards him, raising an eyebrow. He held my gaze, smiling. That twinkle was back in his eye! Suddenly he spoke.

"I wanted to truly thank you for today. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to see some of the sights on your planet. The sights were even more pleasant because of your heavenly presence. Thank you again for all you have done today." he confessed while still staring intensely into my eyes.

I was shocked into silence. I had absolutely no idea how to respond. Bray'tac is a true gentleman. I stared at him a few more seconds, taking in his rugged handsome features. Really, I was trying to compose my thoughts in to some kind of organization that would make sense when it came flying out of my mouth. That darned color was back in my cheeks, and I felt my body temperature rise several degrees. How does he do it?

"You are more than welcome, handsome. I had a wonderful evening with you. And yes, the landscapes were even more memorable with you by my side. I will always remember today." Okay, wow, where had that come from? It just slipped out before I could reign in my wayward thoughts.

He started to lean forward. Oh, he's going to kiss me! Now the day is complete! As his lips descended on mine I felt this surge of electric travel through my body. Tough warrior he may be, but he is still gentle and affectionate. Our sweet kiss lasted near 15 seconds, although it could have been an hour for all I know. Looking in each others eyes, it was clear that he felt for me what I was feeling for him.

"Now, it is even more memorable for me." he said. He smiled, a real, broad smile that touched the tips of his eyes. Oh god, I think I just felt my insides turn to goo. I am a goner!

"Yes, and I will be anxiously awaiting your next visit. Don't make it too far in the future, handsome." I remarked.

"Rest assured, I shall be dropping by more often my dear. If only to see you, and partake in more of your excellent pumpkin pie!" he laughed.


End file.
